We Are Warriors: Ekko
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Time's been Shattered again...but by a different Boy. Character belongs to flamezero55
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just going to warn you right now...this one's kinda dark and sensitive. I _did_ enjoy writing this one...but I still feel bad for some of the stuff I put poor David through.**

Chapter 1

"David? David Allen where on earth are you?!" Elizabeth Allen huffed, tapping her foot on the dining room floor as a wooden spoon dripped soup onto the floor, "I swear that boy…"

"BOO!" a little boy's voice squealed, making Elizabeth jump.

"David!" she growled playfully, sweeping the boy into her arms and gently tapping him on the nose, "Little Time-bug, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days,"

"No I won't Mommy!" he giggled, "You're always gonna be here!"

Elizabeth laughed, her dark, coffee colored skin gently glowing in the warm kitchen light.

"At least for a long, long time yet if I can help it, Time-Bug," she smiled, kissing his forehead, "Now, let's get working on dinner. Your daddy will be home soon,"

"OKAY!" David chirped, squirming out of his mother's grasp and toddling off somewhere into the house.

"I sometimes wonder about you, child," she sighed, walking back into the kitchen, stepping over the myriad pieces of legos, tinker toys and other building materials.

David was a tinkerer with a _big_ imagination. He loved messing around with the building toys…but even more so with actual appliances. Elizabeth had found her toaster in shreds with David around the carnage, trying to put it back together so it would 'toast faster'.

Yeah, they started getting him building and tinkering toys as fast as they could lest he take apart the smoke detector or refrigerator next…

Elizabeth had no doubt in her mind that her son was a genius when it came to building things…even his school grades showed he was extremely smart. Something he'd inherited from his father, no doubt about it. Jay Allen was an extremely smart man…he was partially an inventor, which is probably where David got his love for making things from, but until he could catch a break, he worked at the steel-mill down the road, making railway ties and the like. It was enough to help them get by, Elizabeth working as a secretary for a large business. Both parents were tired at the end of the day…but they still had the energy to spare for the energetic little boy waiting for them when they got home.

Jay normally came home later, normally around seven. Elizabeth looked up, frowning.

"Seven thirty…probably got stuck in traffic or is wanting to surprise me, silly old man…" she chuckled as David pattered back into the room, holding up a new creation, "Oh my! What's that, David?"

"Time machine!" he chirped, dark eyes bright, "So that we can go visit the dinosaurs or see great-great grandma!"

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her child close.

"That's amazing, David!" she told him, "Now you'll really be a little Time-bug!"

She started tickling him, making him giggle insanely…

Right as the doorbell rang.

Elizabeth frowned, standing up and David fed off her confusion.

"Mommy? Why would Daddy ring the doorbell?" he asked.

"I don't know, Time-bug," she said slowly, going towards the door and opening it…

Just to see two police officers standing on the porch.

"Mrs. Allen?" one asked.

"Yes?" she replied, fear rising in her chest.

He took off his hat and bit his lip.

"May we come inside? It's about your husband,"

Elizabeth blinked, shaking as she silently stepped aside and let them in. The two officers came in right as David came into the room, his bare feet pattering on the wood floor.

"Mommy? What happened?" he asked, "Where's Daddy?"

The first officer knelt down in front of David.

"My name is Detective Conall Korrigan," he said gently, "I'm a police officer. What's your name?"

"David," he said softly.

"David, that's a good name. How old are you?"

"Six,"

"You're not much younger than my little boy, Shane. David…there was an accident on the road tonight," Detective Korrigan said, "A truck driver ran a red light, trying to beat it…and he ran into another driver. A steel worker on his way home for the night,"

Elizabeth gave a cry and fell to her knees. Detective Korrigan's eyes never left David's as he continued.

"David, I'm sorry, but your daddy was killed tonight. He's not coming home,"

David's face went pale and he started shaking.

"D-Daddy's gone?" he stammered, "N-No! He can't…he _promised_ he wouldn't leave…"

The six year old started sobbing hysterically and Elizabeth hugged him, her own shoulders heaving with sobs.

The night…seemed just a little darker. And David wished more than ever that his 'time machine' actually worked.

* * *

 _Thirteen Years Later_

David grabbed his coat and started out the door.

"David Allen are you leaving without telling your mother goodbye?" Elizabeth scolded.

"No, Ma," he chuckled, turning around and facing her with a smile, "I thought you were asleep,"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," she told him, smiling faintly as he came and hugged her, "Good Lord, child, when did you get so tall?"

He gave a laugh.

"'bout two months ago," he shrugged, "Still growin' Ma,"

Elizabeth gave a smile, ruffling his wild, dark hair.

"I thought I told you to cut that hair," she teased, "It'll make you stand out in college. How're your applications coming?"

David wanted to tell her. He didn't exactly want to go…mainly so he could stay near her. The nearest college was four hours away…he couldn't afford to leave her on her own. But the hope in her eyes…he couldn't shatter it. Not yet.

"They're coming," he said.

It was a white lie. He _did_ have some of them partially filled out…just so that if his mother asked to see them, they wouldn't be blank and she wouldn't know he was stalling.

"Good," she smiled, putting her hands on his cheeks, "My beautiful baby boy, my little Time-bug,"

"Ma…" David sighed, shaking his head as she laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Go on to work…I'll see you tonight. I have a surprise for you after all," she told him.

"You never stop surprising me," he chuckled, hugging her one last time before leaving.

* * *

Later that night, David _finally_ made his way home, walking past the steel mill and shuddering. Even though he didn't want to leave…he didn't want to work _there_ of all places. Not to dishonor his father's memory, no. He heard stories of how people lost limbs, even their lives and he knew his mother wouldn't want him working there. But, without a college education, it was one of the only places he could go.

No matter where he chose to go…there was always a dark side to the coin. Leave and get a better life, but leave his mother to fend for herself. Stay and take care of his mother…but be stuck in a place where he'd be risking his life.

Neither option was good.

He gave a sigh and kept going, finally catching sight of the house…only to stop as he saw someone dressed in black sneak out of his house's window.

"HEY!" David yelled, running towards the figure.

The figure froze, only to bolt down the street too fast for David to catch up. David gave a huff of annoyance only for his blood to freeze.

"Ma…" he whispered, turning around and bolting towards the house.

He barged into the dark house his eyes adjusting to see balloons and banner stretched out over the kitchen reading 'Happy Birthday!' A cake lay on the counter, candles lit and casting shadows on the walls.

"Ma?" he asked, walking slowly through the house…only for his foot to step into some liquid.

Heart heavy, he slowly looked down to see a dark, sticky liquid pooling from behind the counter. He dashed towards the source just to see his mother lying on the ground, the dark, sticky liquid pooling around her too still figure.

"MA!" he cried, kneeling down and holding her off the ground, "Ma…Ma please…talk to me…"

Elizabeth's eyes flickered weakly open and a shaky smile graced her worn face.

"Jay…" she whispered, reaching a trembling hand towards him.

"No, Ma, it's me…David…your son…" he replied, throat closing.

"David?" she breathed, her smile trembling even more, "Oh…happy birthday…Time-bug…you…you forgot…I wanted to…wanted to surprise you…"

"Ma, what happened…"

"A man…came in…tried to rob us…he thought the house…was empty…" she murmured, eyes starting to close, I fought…he…he had a knife…"

"Ma, stay with me…please…you're all I have left," David begged.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open again as she gave a weak smile.

"How could I ever…leave you…" she rasped, a gurgling noise starting to fill her throat as she coughed, "You haven't…opened your present…"

"Ma…" David whispered, fumbling with getting his phone and dialing 911, "Don't worry…I'm gonna get help…you're gonna be ok…"

"David…"

 _"911, What's your emergency?"_

"My ma's been stabbed," David choked, "Some guy tried to rob her…I just walked in…please, send help as fast as you can…"

 _"Where are you?"_

"552 W Tempora Way," David rattled off, "Please…"

 _"We'll be there in a few minutes,"_

"See Ma? They're coming…they…"

" _David_ …" Elizabeth started again, "It's…ok…everything's gonna be alright…You…"

She gave a smile as sirens filled the air.

"You look so much like your daddy…I love you, Time-bug…"

Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Ma?" he started, giving her a light shake.

No response.

"MA!" he yelled, shaking her again, "MA NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! MA!"

But Elizabeth Allen was gone.

* * *

 _6 months later_

They said it would be better. They said he would recover. They'd given him condolences, things to get him through until he could get back on his feet.

They were all wrong.

David worked tirelessly in the steel mill, his hands were burned by the flying sparks through his work gloves, his eyes hurt, he was scarred…

But he didn't care.

He didn't care anymore.

Day in and day out it was the same. Get up, go to work, work twelve hours, go home, go to sleep, repeat. The monotony was killing him and saving him at the same time. But, today…today it was enough. He was tired. He hated this. He didn't want to do this anymore.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at the bottle of pills on the counter and the still unopened present beside it. Surely it wouldn't be too bad? Just…like falling asleep right? He'd wake up and he'd be with his parents again…

His hand closed around the bottle.

67 year old Hope Grace knocked on David's door. She didn't want to bother him…not today of all days. But, she had a feeling that something was wrong. She'd been David's baby sitter and his mother's friend since the boy was still in diapers and she was proud to say that he was one of the few people that knew him well.

"David?" she called, knocking on the door, "it's Ms. Grace…"

No answer.

"David Allen, please open the door,"

Still nothing.

Hope gave a grumble, bending down painfully and unearthing the spare key from beneath the flowerpot. She unlocked the door and went inside…just to see a quiet house.

"I know you're in here, Davey, where are you?" she called, walking through the house.

She walked towards the bathroom…only to freeze as she saw a tanned hand poking out from it.

"DAVID!" she yelled, running as fast as her old legs could take her.

She picked up the boy, holding him up as she took in the sights around her while she dialed for help. Her heart plummeted as she saw the empty bottle of pills and the brightly wrapped present on the floor next to him.

"Hang on, Davey, help's coming," she whispered.

* * *

David woke up to bright white lights. He groggily looked around to find his parents…only to see Ms. Grace sitting in a chair beside him.

"Ms. Grace?" he mumbled, "What are you doing in heaven?"

Ms. Grace closed an eye and crossed her arms.

"Are you implying I should be in the other place?" she growled playfully.

"No…but I don't know why…did you kick the bucket too?"

"Lands sake, child," Ms. Grace groaned, "You're not dead. At least…not yet. I found you not long after you took those pills so you're in the hospital. Davey, why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to sleep," David muttered, "I wanted to be with Ma and Dad,"

He lay his head down on the pillow.

"Just let me die," he sighed.

"And let you miss out on that opportunity this nice young man has for you?" Ms. Grace snorted.

David opened his eyes again, confused.

"What?"

"Mister Summers here has something he wants to ask you…says it might give you a reason to live again,"

David sat up slowly, painfully, just to see a dark shape standing in the door frame.

"Hello, David Allen," Andrew Summers said, "Hope here has told me quite the story. That is to say…I still know quite a lot about you. I do have something to offer…something that'll give you a better life,"

"And if I don't want it?" David growled.

"Then I'll leave,"

"You might as well go then," David huffed.

"Davey!" Ms. Grace scolded, "Hear him out. I'll go so you two can talk,"

"Much appreciated, ma'am," Andrew said, tipping his fedora as Ms. Grace hobbled out.

"What do you want," David growled, "can't you see I _want_ to go? I have _no one_ here,"

"As I said, my name is Andrew Summers, I work for Riot Games…you know them, yes?" Andrew asked, ignoring the barb.

"League," David shrugged, "Used to play when Ma was still alive,"

"What would you say if I told you the League, Runeterra, the Champions…they were all real?"

"I'd say you're nuts and for you to get the he-,"

He stopped as Andrew lay an intricate, hour-glass shaped device that glowed with a soft blue-green light on David's lap.

"Years ago, there was a girl, she was badly injured in a car accident and was given mere hours to live," Andrew said, "She caught the eye of a Champion who agreed to merge herself with the girl. Becoming the first of what we call Chosens. Basically avatars of the Champions here on Earth. These Chosens become the Champion and the Champion the Chosen, they fight on the Fields of Justice as parts of the League. One of these Champions wants you to become his Chosen. I believe, judging by the look on your face, you know who he is,"

"Ekko…" David blinked.

Andrew pointed at the present on the bedside table.

"I believe you might want to open that…" he said, "As an honor to your mother in case you decide to say no,"

David shot him a glare and took the present, opening it and freezing as a watch tumbled out His father's watch. David turned it over in his hands and froze. Engraved on the back was a message.

 _"Time is precious, and so are you. We love you, Time-bug. Happy Birthday. From Mommy and Daddy,"_

David's hands shook and Andrew gently put a hand on David's shoulder.

"Ekko knows what it's like to lose someone. Someone you could have saved and no matter how many times you rewind, it comes out the same. He wants to help you heal, David. Give him a chance to do so,"

David looked up at him…and nodded.

"I'll do it," he nodded, "I'll become the Boy Who Shattered Time,"

 **There are some references to different movies, shows, even little short stories here. Let's see how many you can spot! Anyway...next up Ekko and David get to have some bonding time, fight on the Rift etc.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Ahri**

 **Akali**

 **Ashe**

 **Aurelion Sol**

 **Azir**

 **Bard**

 **Brand**

 **Braum**

 **Caitlyn**

 **Camille**

 **Cassiopea**

 **Darius**

 **Diana**

 **Draven**

 **Ekko**

 **Elise**

 **Evelynn**

 **Ezreal**

 **Fiddlesticks**

 **Fiora**

 **Galio**

 **Gangplank**

 **Garen**

 **Gna** **r**

 **Gragas**

 **Hecarim**

 **Illaoi**

 **Ivern**

 **Jarvan IV**

 **Jhin**

 **Jinx**

 **Kalista**

 **Katarina**

 **Kayle**

 **Kha'zix**

 **Kindred**

 **Kog'Maw**

 **Lee Sin**

 **Leona**

 **Lissandra**

 **Lucian**

 **Lulu**

 **Malphite**

 **Malzahar**

 **Miss Fortune**

 **Mordekaiser**

 **Nasus**

 **Nautilus**

 **Nidalee**

 **Nocturne**

 **Pantheon**

 **Quinn**

 **Rakan**

 **Rek'Sai**

 **Renekton**

 **Ryze**

 **Shaco**

 **Shen**

 **Sion**

 **Sona**

 **Soraka**

 **Syndra**

 **Tahm Kench**

 **Taliyah**

 **Talon**

 **Taric**

 **Thresh**

 **Twisted Fate**

 **Twitch**

 **Udy** **r**

 **Urgot**

 **Veigar**

 **Varus**

 **Vel'Koz**

 **Vi**

 **Viktor**

 **Vladimir**

 **Volibear**

 **Warwick**

 **Wukong**

 **Xayah**

 **Xerath**

 **Yasuo**

 **Zac**

 **Zed**

 **Zyra**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason...fanfic deleted the original chapter so I had to redo it...fun times...sorry 'bout bothering you all. I'm working on the new Project chapter, I _swear_. **

**(BELOW THIS BREAK HERE IS THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER AND NOTES!)**

 **Now for some not so dark stuff...because I tortured poor David enough in that last one. I will admit that I drew from _Chronobreak_ and from _Lullaby_ for both chapters. There _is_ more Ms. Grace...mainly because I love the old lady taking care of David.**

Chapter 2

David yawned as got out of his bed. He was still unbearably tired even though he'd rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and part of his mind seemed awake. Seems like his Champion was still sleepy.

 _"Five…more minutes…"_ came the mumble as David rubbed his eyes again, _"Don't wanna go to the sump today…"_

David shook his head as he shambled into the kitchen, sniffing the air just to smell coffee and…bacon and cinnamon?

He frowned, going farther just to see Ms. Grace at the stove, pulling out a pan of cinnamon rolls from the oven while putting some bacon on the plate.

"Ms. Grace?" he asked.

The old woman turned around, giving a brilliant smile as she lay the plate on the table.

"Good morning, Davey," she smiled, "I see you're _finally_ up,"

David rubbed the back of his head, feeling the still healing scars from the surgery. He lowered his hand as he sat down at the table, Ms. Grace sitting down beside him. He reached out for the cinnamon rolls and took a bite of one. His tiredness _immediately_ went away.

 _"What was that?!"_ a young male voice asked, _"That's_ amazing _!"_

"I swear your cinnamon rolls get better and better every time I have them," David mumbled through a mouthful of dough and icing.

"No talking with your mouth full, young man," Ms. Grace scolded, rapping him lightly on the head.

 _"Cinnamon rolls? Huh, sounds like something Elline would make,"_ Ekko said, _"Mom would like it…"_

David gave a sad smile and continued eating.

 _"Oh, uh, sorry, David…I know that's still a sore spot for you,"_ Ekko apologized, _"I'm still getting used to all this…it's kinda disorienting. Leona wasn't lying when she warned me about getting a Chosen,"_

"Leona has one too?" David asked softly as Ms. Grace took all the plates and started putting them away.

 _"Yeah, Leo was one of the first ones,"_ Ekko told him, _"It's really hard to tell the two apart though…just the eyes. You can always tell who's in control based on the eyes. Leo's Chosen's are blue, not gold,"_

"You and I'll be hard to tell then," David chuckled.

 _"Heh, yeah, prob'ly,"_

"Thanks for breakfast, Ms. Grace," David said, catching the older woman's attention, "I'm gonna take a walk, won't be back until later,"

"Be careful, Davey," Ms. Grace told him, "Please, don't do anything to land you in the hospital and don't do anything to strain those scars…"

"I won't, I promise," David replied, getting up and walking back to his room, digging around in his dresser until he pulled out a small, cylinder with an hourglass-like contraption inside.

 _"Yes!"_ Ekko grinned, _"Let's have some fun…"_

David chuckled, taking the Z-Drive and its belt and strapping it around his waist, letting it rest naturally against his hip.

"Feels like it was made to go there," David remarked.

 _"Well, yeah…you're_ me _now!"_ Ekko laughed, _"This is my distinctive style…you think my own invention wouldn't look good?"_

"Alright, alright, I get it…you're a peacock,"

 _"…What's that?"_

"A bird that struts around being proud of itself," David teased.

 _"…You mean a Piltie…"_ Ekko bristled, _"I'm_ not _a Piltie and never_ will _be a Piltie. Vi mighta sold out to them…but she's still Zaun. I'm still Zaun, I'll always_ be _Zaun and no one's takin' that away from me,"_

"Ok, sorry," David told him, "Guess that's a sore spot for you too,"

Ekko was silent for a second before giving a dry laugh.

 _"Heh, guess we know what triggers us now,"_ came the sigh, _"Anyway, let's go outside…we've been cooped up in here_ way _too long…ah, man, my parents are gonna_ kill _me…"_

"Think they'll be worried?" David asked as he walked out the door, pulling his jacket over his frame.

 _"Think? HA! I_ know _they well...I mean, they were afraid when I told 'em I was joining the League. They've got a bit of a better life…but…they still want me to go to that_ academy _,"_ the venom in that statement was stinging, _"They know I'll be gone for a while…but I dunno how time works here. It's weird, seconds here are days there, but seconds there could be days here…I don't know how it works and it bugs me because I wanna know…"_

"Time obsessed perfectionist much?" David teased.

 _"Hey, Mom didn't call me Time-bug for nothin',"_

David froze mid step, painful memories flooding through him.

"Your mom called you that too?" he asked quietly.

 _"Yeah, she never stopped…heh, that's one reason why I was drawn to you, David. Also your personality. You never really lived for your full potential. Everyone deserves a second shot…and me? Well, I've got unlimited amount of tries,"_

"Heh, yeah, guess you're right," David nodded, "So, let's go see if we can find a murderer…"

 _"I agree,"_

* * *

David walked down an alleyway, Ekko humming a soft tune in his skull as the light started to fade from the sky.

"Nothing today looks like," David sighed.

 _"We'll find something, I know we will…"_ Ekko reassured him.

"Ekko, it's getting late…if we don't get back to the house, Ms. Grace might call the cops,"

 _"Yeah…you're right…"_ Ekko sighed.

The sound of a can getting kicked made the newly Chosen jump high, hand on the Z-Drive's chain.

"I don't like this…" David muttered.

 _"That makes two of us,"_

The Chosen looked up just to see a group of big burly men walking towards him.

"You're in my territory, _bug_ ," the biggest man growled.

"Was just leaving, man, take it easy," David said, "I don't want any trouble,"

A meaty hand grabbed David and hoisted him into the air.

"I don't like your attitude, punk," came the snap.

"Dude!" David yelled, "Put me down! I didn't do anything!"

He swung, his fist cracking into the guy's nose and sending blood spraying.

 _"Nice!"_ Ekko praised, _"But I don't think we're gonna get outta here unhurt…at least…the first time…"_

As soon as he said that, David was launched backwards into the wall, his back colliding with a metal trash can and making a harsh clang. David yelled in pain, reaching for the chain on the Z-Drive.

 _"Go!"_ Ekko yelled as a hand reached for David again.

David yanked the chain…

.

.

.

A meaty hand grabbed David and hoisted him into the air.

"I don't like your attitude, punk," came the snap.

"Dude!" David yelled, "Put me down! I didn't do anything!"

He swung, his fist cracking into the guy's nose and sending blood spraying. The guy dropped David and swung. David dodged out of the way, his right hand outstretched as a blue-bladed 'bat' materialized in his hand while a pale, hour-glass mark faded into being on the bridge of his nose.

David swung the bat, colliding with the man's side as a ring of silvery-blue light blazed around him. David swung again, a second ring coming into being…

His eyes turned a darker shade of brown, shot through with specks of blue-green. Ekko laughed.

"Someone's day is about to get wrecked," he grinned, with a cocky smile that mirrored David's own.

"You're gonna _pay_ brat!" the big guy snarled, charging.

Ekko leaped upwards, dashing quickly to the side before teleporting back and smacking the goon with his bat for a third strike.

"I like hitting you though!" he grinned, dashing away again and laughing brightly before casting out a small device, "Catch!"

He was quick, lightning in human form. He'd had to be…in Zaun…it was move or die. Ekko leaned on his bat, daring the first guy to come at him…

Only for a trashcan to get thrown at him, knocking him down long enough to get pinned.

 _"Cocky much?"_ David growled.

Ekko rolled his eyes and brought his arm up just enough to turn the Z-Drive on…

.

.

.

Ekko leaped upwards, dashing quickly to the side before teleporting back and smacking the goon with his bat for a third strike.

"I like hitting you though!" he grinned, dashing away again and laughing brightly before casting out a small device, "Catch!"

He was quick, lightning in human form. He'd had to be…in Zaun…it was move or die. He dodged from the trashcan thrown at him. He flipped a switch on the Z-Drive, a ghostly, glowing outline around him.

"Step right up!" Ekko grinned as he dashed away and the goons walked into a flashing circle right as the time ghost tossed up a ball and smacked it with the bat.

A dome of blued light shimmered into being over the goons as the temporal energy created the parallel convergence. Ekko toed the line, freezing the goons in place, laughing before dashing forwards, jumping on top of the tallest man's head and vaulting over the fence behind them, separating them from their enemies.

"Ta-da!" Ekko grinned, giving a mock bow as his mark faded and he dismissed the bat in a splash of blue sparks, "Pretty cool, right?"

 _"Yeah…"_ David agreed before Ekko gave him back control, "But uh…let's not do that again,"

He rubbed his back where it still hurt from being thrown into the trash can.

 _"Yeah…uh…unfortunately I can't rewind injuries,"_ Ekko shrugged, _"Found that out at the memory wall…the Vigilnaut attacked me when I was…"_

He trailed off and an overwhelming sense of grief flooded David's soul.

 _"I shouldn't have sent Ajuna off alone…"_ he growled, _"I shoulda just gone with him. Three minutes, forty-one seconds…I was three minutes, forty-one seconds too late…"_

Anger flared through David's being and he slammed his fist against the wall, the hour-glass mark reappearing as Ekko's tears streaked down his face.

"You and I both know what it's like not being able to save someone you care about," Ekko growled, "I could never get the guy who killed Ajuna…I'm _going_ to help you get the guy who killed your mom. I _swear_ ,"

* * *

David tiredly made his way into the house, just to hear Ms. Grace in the kitchen again…but judging by the voice…it wasn't just her. He walked into the kitchen just to see Ms. Grace sitting at the dining room table with a young woman with reddish blonde hair. The woman radiated a sort of energy that made David's hair stand on end.

"Davey!" Ms. Grace smiled, and the newcomer looked up to see David, "I'm so glad you're home!"

David shuddered as what felt like two pairs of eyes stared at him from the newcomer. Two sets of eyes, one body.

 _"She's a Chosen,"_ Ekko said, _"You've got that look too…its why a lot of people don't like it when Chosens look at them…because it's that two person, one body stare we have,"_

"Really," David deadpanned before looking at the guest.

"Don't get that tone with me young man. I've been worried sick," Ms. Grace scolded, seemingly thinking the 'Really' was directed at her.

"Sorry, Ms. Grace," David apologized, "So uh…who's your friend?"

"David Allen, that's not a way to greet your friends," Ms. Grace sighed, "Miss Noble says she's a friend of yours…a Beta Tester for that game company,"

 _"She_ is _Chosen!"_ Ekko yelled, making David flinch, _"That's the lie you have to tell people who don't know about us,"_

"So uh…which Champion do you have uh…jurisdiction…control…whatever over?" David asked.

Miss Noble gave a smile, blinding like sunlight.

"Leona," she said simply, "There's been some…bugs…with Ekko,"

Ekko huffed in annoyance.

 _"I messed with the time-stream_ once _and Leona still hasn't forgiven me for that,"_ he grumbled, _"Neither did Pantheon or Diana…although, they did get a kick outta hearing Taric was from Targon…yeah, Panth basically Sparta-kicked him off the mountain,"_

David tried not to laugh, but that image made him snort.

"Sorry," he said, "So uh…you want me to come in? When?"

"Preferably now," the other Chosen replied, turning to Ms. Grace, "I'll have him back soon, I promise,"

"Take good care of him, dear," the old woman told her, "He's all I got,"

"I will make sure of it, ma'am," the now golden-eyed Chosen nodded before walking out the door with long, swift strides that David could barely keep up with.

"So you're Leona?" David asked as he and the woman walked out, "I guess you've got a first name…right?"

"Cira," she told him with a smile, "Cira Noble. And…I was sorta lying. I _do_ need you to come with me…mainly because you're being Summoned within the next few minutes. I didn't want you to scare the poor old lady in case she had a weak heart. I'm here to train you,"

"Ekko said you're one of the first Chosens…"

"Not one of the first," came the reply from the golden eyed Chosen, "Cira was _the_ first. I was the first Champion to have a Chosen. So, who better to teach new Chosens than the first…and her Chosen who _was_ a teacher to begin with,"

"You're a teacher?" David asked.

"Choir teacher," Cira told him, wincing slightly as her hand shot to her midsection and slight pain shot through David's system.

"What's goin' on?" he demanded as the few strands of hair he could see turned white.

"You're being summoned," Cira told him as she fell to a knee, her fingers digging furrows into the freaking _concrete_ , "I'll explain in a bit…just…patience,"

She exploded into sparks of golden sunlight and was gone.

David's head cast around as he looked, trying to figure out what to do…and his world suddenly burst into blue-green light.

When he opened his eyes, David found himself in a tall ceilinged room, windows three times his size letting in golden light from a blue sky.

"Like the view?" a voice asked, slightly metallic as the faint clank of metal on stone caught David's attention.

David looked around to see a white-haired, golden-circuited female figure.

"Cira?" he asked, "Is that the Project Leona skin?"

"Yep," came the smiled reply and she tilted her helm at him, "You look different too, y'know,"

David looked down at himself, at the tan tank-top, the red scarf and baggy shorts, at his much, much darker hands. He looked in the mirror on the wall just to see Ekko's signature white hair and Mohawk reflected at him.

"This is…so _cool_ ," he breathed, touching his face and seeing Ekko's reflection do the same,"

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet," Cira smiled, offering her hand, "C'mon, let me show you…then you can go _anywhere_ in Valoran. Could have Ekko show you around Zaun if you want. After all…"

Ekko took control, the flecks of blue-green fire appearing in his eyes as he gave a wide grin.

"We've got all the time in the world,"

 **Time fights...kinda tricky to do. At least, the rewinds. I need to do them more often so I get the hang of them. Anyway, I'm just going to tell you guys now...Jinx is next (Cira's cousin...so I didn't do a thing where Andrew comes in...because it wasn't expected), but I'm taking a little bit of a break from doing character arcs. Something's come up. I'll still be writing...but uh...Characters are gonna be on the back burner.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Ahri**

 **Akali**

 **Ashe**

 **Aurelion Sol**

 **Azir**

 **Bard**

 **Brand**

 **Braum**

 **Caitlyn**

 **Camille**

 **Cassiopea**

 **Darius**

 **Diana**

 **Draven**

 **Ekko**

 **Elise**

 **Evelynn**

 **Ezreal**

 **Fiddlesticks**

 **Fiora**

 **Galio**

 **Gangplank**

 **Garen**

 **Gna** **r**

 **Gragas**

 **Hecarim**

 **Illaoi**

 **Ivern**

 **Jarvan IV**

 **Jhin**

 **Jinx**

 **Kalista**

 **Katarina**

 **Kayle**

 **Kha'zix**

 **Kindred**

 **Kog'Maw**

 **Lee Sin**

 **Leona**

 **Lissandra**

 **Lucian**

 **Lulu**

 **Malphite**

 **Malzahar**

 **Miss Fortune**

 **Mordekaiser**

 **Nasus**

 **Nautilus**

 **Nidalee**

 **Nocturne**

 **Pantheon**

 **Quinn**

 **Rakan**

 **Rek'Sai**

 **Renekton**

 **Ryze**

 **Shaco**

 **Shen**

 **Sion**

 **Sona**

 **Soraka**

 **Syndra**

 **Tahm Kench**

 **Taliyah**

 **Talon**

 **Taric**

 **Thresh**

 **Twisted Fate**

 **Twitch**

 **Udy** **r**

 **Urgot**

 **Veigar**

 **Varus**

 **Vel'Koz**

 **Vi**

 **Viktor**

 **Vladimir**

 **Volibear**

 **Warwick**

 **Wukong**

 **Xayah**

 **Xerath**

 **Yasuo**

 **Zac**

 **Zed**

 **Zyra**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
